


Puppy!

by Highkiller777



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Cock Blocking dog, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor agrees to watch Natasha's puppy, and it is not fond of Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy!

Thor walked into his shared apartment looking around nervously before tiptoeing inside, feeling victorious to finally one up his brother only to have the back of his shirt pulled, making him fall back startled. The small pup in his arms giving an annoyed bark from the jostle.

"Thor, why have you brought such a creature home? Do you not remember the conversation we had just last week about why we cannot keep pets? Or has this heat finally melted what was left of your brain." Loki gave both a look of utter disdain before taking his bottle of water back to the fridge.

"We will only need to watch him not keep him. It is only until Nat gets back from her parents, she gave us everything we'll need!" He gave his best pouty face he could muster, he knew the reason his little brother was so angry is his low tolerance for heat. With their air conditioner needing a new filter it only gave out minimal cool air for their flat.

"I don't care what you promised your friends, return the creature to her and tell her no." When he made no motion to do as he was told Loki scowled. "Let me guess she is already gone." Thors nod made him huff, "Fine but I'm not helping you, if the thing dies it's on your head."

Thor could only smile and hoist the pup up happily, letting it lick at his face, and the small animal hopped from his hands onto the floor and proceeded to sniff around at everything. Thor watched him for a while before he noticed Loki walk into the bathroom, a grin spread across his face as he snuck in behind him.

He snuck his arms around his brother’s waist when he removed his shirt and trailed gentle kisses down the side. Loki turned to protest but was silenced by a deep kiss. He rolled his eyes and gave in, at the very least they could shower together, the big oaf needed a bath anyway. He kissed back wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders.

Thor slid his hands down the lithe man’s back and groped his ass through his jeans, backing him up into the wall and hoisting him up to let him wrap his legs about his waist. He began to grind into him and smirk into the kiss at the small gasp he managed to bring forth from him. "Brother, if you’re not naked in the next few minutes I'm going to switch out all your shirts with those god-awful pony t-shirts."

He wasn't one to keep him waiting, especially when he was being demanding. He moved him over to the shower stall and let him down and began to remove their pants, just before wrapping his hand around their cocks the small dog bounded into the bathroom marking and growling at Loki. The sudden noise startled the smaller man he jumped onto Thor, legs and arms wrapping around the bigger frame effortlessly. His erection gone.

"Loki he won't bite-"

"I want it gone Thor! You’re not getting anything until the mutt is gone from this apartment!" he interrupted, though he kept himself wrapped around him.  Thor pouted and sat him on the sink, which quickly let go and curled up on the sink glaring at the animal.

Thor whined as he replaced himself and picked up the still growling pup and took him out of the bathroom, a sense of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling he was going to be suffering these next couple of days.

 

The next day Thor awoke to an empty bed and his shirt switched out with various colors of My Little Pony t-shirts. The groaned and banged his head on the wall, the small dog already awake and by his side wagging his tail. He reached down and patted it's small head, wondering where Loki had gone.

He found his answer walking into their living room where he found him asleep on the couch. He cocked his head and went over to him, "Brother what are you doing sleeping in here?" A drowsy head poked up from the thin sheet and pointed to the dog. It took him a few moments before he realized what he must have meant. "Did he keep you from the bed?"

A glare and nod was all he got before the man stood and went into their room and slammed the door, opening once more to toss out a pink Pony t-shirt. He pouted and went about cooking food and taking the dog for a walk. Pleased when he found the plate he left out for Loki cleaned of its food and soaking in the sink. Thor ate his own after feeding the puppy, and went to clean the dishes.

Loki Emerged after a couple hours looking fairly less drowsy and a bit better rested. He stopped to glare at the mutt before grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting next to Thor, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Today we are going to get that damn filter; I won't survive if we cannot have proper cooling."

Thor wrapped an arm around him and gave him a small kiss happy when it was returned without hesitation. It was slowly turning into something much deeper when the dog tried to hop onto Thor's lap and failed. Loki gave a small growl and stood up. "Get ready Thor or else I'm leaving without you."

He sighed and patted it's head before pulling on the gaudy shirt, and putting a lease on the small pup and meeting Loki at the door, who looked clean and utterly perfect for only taking a few moments to get ready. He questioned why he was wearing a jacket though, only to get the obvious answer of the possibility of rain. Lokis IPod sticking out form his jeans pocket. "Let’s go Thor."

They walked down and got on the bus, sitting together though not really talking, Thor holding the small dog to keep it from getting trampled. They arrived after a few stops and quickly rushed in to get out of the high heat. Hovering around in the cool air of the shop grabbing the filter and random snacks. Loki also making a call to the repair shop for his guitar, Thor still felt guilty he broke the string on it and one of the knobs.

He checked around them to make sure they were alone in the aisle before giving him a small kiss and placing his free arm on the small of his back. He relished in the small smile he received and went to grab a few beers. The dog looking around in wonderment, when he returned he found his lover looking at new picks.

An hour passed before they finally left and picked up the Guitar, getting back on the bus and head home. Thor with his new set of headphones and snacks, and Loki with the filter and guitar to his side.

 

Few days passed with much of the same, Thor and Loki try to get some alone time together and the dog would interrupt. Both were getting frustrated beyond belief, thankful when Natasha finally returned and picked him up. She gave them a couple twenties and left. Anxious to play with her 'baby' again.

The moment the door shut Loki was on Thor, kissing and biting at his lips nearly ripping the clothes on Thor trying to get them off. "In me, now!" He growled into the blond’s ear before giving it a harsh lick.

The older isn’t wait and picked him up, nearly dropping him a few times before somehow making it to the bed and putting him down onto the sheets, grinding into him as he searched for the lube. He found it just as Loki flipped them and quickly stripped both of their clothes, grabbing the Lube and slicking his own fingers thrusting two into himself roughly and grinding against his brothers erection. "Fuck me Thor, I can't wait any longer!"

He reached his hand around and pulled Loki's fingers free and flipped them again, slicking himself quickly before pushing in, both groaning happily as they started a brutal pace. Thor fisted Loki and bit into his shoulder, "T-Thor! Ahhh! I'm going to cum, oh god Thor!"

A few strokes later and the both came with a shout. Panting they kissed lazily and held each other close. Loki nuzzled into his lovers neck and mumbled "If you ever volunteer to watch an animal again I will kill you myself." Thor just chuckled and kissed him gently.

"Deal little brother."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Natt from Tumblr! :>  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3z5jlALIz1rvj769o1_1280.jpg Here is the inspiration picture!


End file.
